Elfings et rapports
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Glorfindel vient d'être acculé au mur par Erestor. Il doit rendre son rapport le soir même. Mais les choses ne se passent pas comme prévues. Surtout avec deux elfings turbulents.


Voici un petit OS humoristique et familiale. Les personnages principaux sont Glorfindel, Elrond, Elladan et Elrohir mais on a aussi Erestor et Celebrian. L'histoire se passa lors de l'enfance des jumeaux.

Quelques risques d'OOC. Je me suis inspirée d'une image pour le jeu des jumeaux.

Bonne lecture. :3

* * *

_**Elfings et rapports**_

Glorfindel regardait le bout de papier d'un air dépité. Il était arrivé à repousser l'échéance mais Erestor avait réussi à l'acculer dans un coin et il lui avait fourré le rapport dans les mains.

-Une semaine que ça traîne ! Une semaine !, avait-il crié, très énervé, Je le veux pour ce soir où je vous fais des oreilles d'Homme !

Et même le Tueur de Balrog, dont le courage et la force étaient reconnus de tous, n'avait pas cherché à répliquer au conseiller furieux. Il n'avait pu que déglutir et acquiescer en silence, sachant que la moindre parole ferait repartir Erestor dans sa tirade. Avec les livres qu'il avait dans les bras, Glorfindel n'avait pas voulu tenter Morgoth. Après tout, un coup d'ouvrage philosophique, administratif ou historique faisait très mal. Il le savait fort bien pour avoir déjà testé la manœuvre.

Il se rendait donc à son bureau, soupirant à chaque pas, résigné à son sort. Alors qu'il tournait au détour d'un couloir, le seigneur Elrond le croisa en marchant à grande vitesse et en l'ignorant totalement. Surpris, Glorfindel s'arrêta et le héla :

-Mon seigneur ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Elrond se tourna vers lui et Glorfindel put admirer son expression affolée.

-Je ne trouve plus Elladan et Elrohir, lui répondit Elrond, la voix inquiète, Celebrian m'a demandé de les surveiller pour la journée. Comment vais-je lui dire que je n'étais pas avec eux s'il leur arrive quelque chose ?

-Elladan et Elrohir sont de jeunes elfings ayant besoin de bouger, tenta de le rassurer Glorfindel, Ils doivent être quelque part à jouer.

-Ou à concocter une nouvelle bêtise ! Dois-je vous rappeler qu'ils ont failli mettre le feu à la bibliothèque en voulant utiliser des silex en cachette ? Qu'ils se sont jetés dans un arbuste de lavande rempli d'abeilles pour voir s'il y avait du miel ? Qu'ils ont failli s'empoissonner en voulant faire un gâteau ? Qu'ils ont sauté d'un arbre sur le dos d'un cheval non débourré pour faire, je cite, « comme Glorfindel chevauchant avec fierté Asfaloth » ? Qu'ils ont failli se noyer dans la Bruinen en voulant récupérer une ligne de pêche ? Qu'ils ont failli s'éborgner mutuellement en se battant comme des chiffonniers avec des bouts de branche pour faire, je cite encore, « comme les gardes contre les Orcs » ?

Elrond s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, avant de soupirer longuement. Sa voix se fit plus lasse. Très lasse.

-Que vont-ils _encore_ imaginer ?

Le seigneur Noldo s'aperçut à ce moment-là que son ami avait un air totalement différent de celui auquel il s'attendait. Loin d'être aussi las et déprimé que lui par toutes les bêtises de ses fils, l'Elfe blond avait la tête de quelqu'un se retenant de rire. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient et les coins de sa bouche frémissaient.

-Glorfindel !, s'agaça Elrond, Vous n'êtes pas en position pour rire. La plupart des idées d'Elladan et Elrohir sont issues de vous : « faire comme Glorfindel sur Asfaloth », « faire comme Glorfindel contre les méchants », et cetera. Et puis, vous rendez fou Erestor. Je l'ai entendu crier. Qu'avez-vous fait cette fois ?

Glorfindel lui montra le rapport et Elrond comprit sans qu'il n'ait rien à rajouter. Se passant une main fatiguée dans sa chevelure brune, le Semi-Elfe poussa un énième soupir. Prenant pitié de son seigneur, Glorfindel rangea le rapport dans sa tunique et dit :

-Je vais vous aider à les chercher. A deux nous aurions plus de facilité.

-Je vous remercie.

-Ou pourraient-ils être ? La cuisine leur est interdite. La bibliothèque et les écuries aussi. Avez-vous regardé dans les jardins ?

-J'en reviens.

-Et ils ne sont pas dans leurs chambres ou dans les vôtres.

-Cela serait trop beau.

Glorfindel se tut et passa en revue tous les endroits où les jumeaux pourraient se trouver. Il y en avait bien trop pour tous les éliminer. Et son instinct lui soufflait qu'il faisait fausse route. Au contraire, il chercha alors le seul endroit où on ne penserait pas à les trouver.

-Dites-moi, Elrond, interpella-t-il son seigneur, avez-vous regardé dans votre bureau ?

-Ils ne vont jamais dans mon bureau, rétorqua Elrond en fronçant les sourcils, réfléchissant lui aussi à cette possibilité. En voyant son visage s'éclairer de compréhension, Glorfindel sut que ses pensées avaient pris le même cheminement que les siennes. Le Semi-Elfe fit brusquement demi-tour et s'engagea rapidement dans le couloir menant à son bureau. Voulant s'assurer que son idée était bonne, Glorfindel le suivit en silence. Ils arrivèrent tous deux devant la porte de chêne et Elrond l'ouvrit sans même ralentir.

-Prosterne-toi devant moi, Tueur de Balrog !, hurla une voix au même moment. Elrond dut précipitamment reculer quand un petit être recouvert de plumes de différents couleurs passa en trombe devant lui. Glorfindel l'aida à se stabiliser, lui évitant une chute, puis demanda :

-Devant qui je dois me prosterner ?

Mais son murmure fut couvert par une autre voix haute perchée qui répondit à la première :

-Tu mourras, sale Balrog !

-Sale ?, répéta Elrond, surpris par le langage guère elfique. Son visage devint encore plus interloqué quand il mit une identité sur les deux voix.

Elladan avait une casserole sur la tête- où était-il allé la prendre alors que la cuisine leur était interdite ?- et brandissait une plume rouge comme une épée. Il avait accroché le dernier rapport sur les ressources vivrières de la cité, qu'Elrond avait laissé traîner sur son bureau, autour de son cou, lui faisant comme une cape fièrement portée. En face de lui, Elrohir grognait en agitant les mains, les doigts crispés comme des griffes. Il avait coincé des plumes dans ses cheveux, voulant ressembler par-là à un monstre.

-Depuis quand les Balrog sont-ils recouverts de plumes ?, murmura Glorfindel sur un ton amusé. Son intervention réveilla Elrond. S'avançant dans la salle, il cria à ses fils :

-Arrêtez, tous les deux ! Combien de fois vous ai-je dis de ne pas jouer avec mes plumes et mes rapports ?

Mais Elladan et Elrohir l'ignorèrent royalement, trop pris dans leur jeu. Elrohir, en son rôle de Balrog, sauta sur son frère en siffla férocement. Elladan s'écarta en vitesse et l'autre jumeau alla finir sa course en cognant dans le bureau de son père.

-Je suis trop fort pour toi, Balrog !, hurla Elladan, agitant sa plume de plus belle. Elrohir allait repartir à la charge quand une ombre le recouvrit. Il cria, Elrond aussi. Puis les piles de papiers présentes sur le bureau tombèrent sur l'elfing.

-Ro' !, s'écria Elladan en lâchant la plume qui lui servait d'arme pour se précipiter vers le tas informe formé par les papiers et son frère. Elrond fit de même et à eux deux, ils purent délivrer Elrohir de sa prison de parchemin.

-Dan', dit-il dès qu'il le put, je crois bien que les papiers ont vaincu le Balrog. C'est dangereux ces trucs-là !

-Oui, Ro', renchérit son jumeau, ça doit être pour ça que Glorfindel a peur d'Erestor quand il le menace avec un livre.

A cette mention, Glorfindel haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Il savait que s'il avait le malheur d'ouvrit la bouche, il allait se mettre à rire si fort que le reste de papiers en équilibre précaire sur le bureau allait finir par terre.

-Je venais de tout trier, se lamentait justement Elrond, une fois son inquiétude pour son fils calmée. En l'attendant, Elladan et Elrohir essayèrent de s'esquiver en douce mais ils durent s'arrêter devant l'obstacle posé par la présence de Glorfindel dans l'embrasure de la porte. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent en le voyant et ils rougirent en un bel ensemble.

-Dan', murmura Elrohir en se rapprochant de son frère, Tu crois qu'il a tout vu et entendu ?

-Je crois bien, Ro', lui fut-il répondu sur le même ton. D'un accord tacite et muet, les deux jumeaux tournèrent leur visage enfantin vers le Tueur de Balrog et lui servirent un magnifique sourire innocent. A cela, Glorfindel leur renvoya un petit rictus amusé et…avertissant.

Se tournant vivement, les deux elfings croisèrent le regard courroucé de leur père. Il se tenait, silencieux, dans sa pose la plus seigneuriale, les sourcils froncés comme jamais, la bouche pincée d'agacement. Peut-être étaient-ils allés un peu loin cette fois ? Mettre le bazar dans le bureau même de leur géniteur.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez tous les deux ?, s'enquit Elrond d'une voix glaciale. Elladan prit sur lui et parla pour eux deux :

-On jouait à Glorfindel contre le Balrog au col de Ciril Thorano.

Un gloussement étranglé se fit entendre derrière eux, en provenance de Glorfindel, et Elrond soupira et rectifia :

-Cirith Thoronath.

-Oui, oui !, s'exclama Elrohir, Au col de Cirith Thoronath !

Les deux frères se regardèrent et reculèrent d'un même pas.

-On va y aller maintenant, dit Elladan, C'est l'heure du bain. Nana veut que l'on soit à l'heure.

-Nana attendra bien quelques minutes, les arrêta Elrond. Ils grimacèrent. Leur père avait l'air assez en colère pour les garder pour une longue remontrance plutôt que les laisser partir après leur avoir dit qu'ils devaient être plus sages.

En effet, le seigneur d'Imladris se mit à parler longuement, d'une voix calme et froide, et lista toutes les bêtises que ses fils avaient fait lors de cette dernière saison et à tel point cela commençait vraiment à l'agacer prodigieusement. On sentait toutefois qu'il était surtout inquiet devant les situations dangereuses dans lesquelles se mettaient ses fils. Les secondes devinrent des minutes et bientôt la moitié d'une heure avait passé. Elrond se tut et prit une longue bouffée d'air. Il allait reprendre quand un pouffement à moitié réprimé se fit entendre. Les Peredhil se tournèrent vers Glorfindel qui était resté et qui riait sous cape depuis ce qui semblait être le début de la remontrance des jumeaux.

-Glorfindel !, s'exaspéra Elrond, Ils n'apprendront jamais si vous riez de leurs méfaits. Et puis, encore une fois, c'est de vous que l'idée vient. Leur avez-vous raconté votre histoire récemment ?

-Hier soir, fit la petite voix d'Elrohir et Elladan ne s'arrêta pas là :

-Et il y la semaine dernière, et il y a deux semaines, et le mois dernier et encore et encore avant.

-Autant de fois, releva Elrond en fusillant le Tueur de Balrog du regard. Ce dernier lança aux jumeaux :

-Elladan ! Elrohir ! Je ne vous ne la raconterais plus si c'est comme ça.

-Si ! Si ! Glorfindel !, prirent peur les elfings, On sera sage, promis ! Ada, dis à Glorfindel qu'il peut nous raconter des histoires !

Ils levèrent des regards de chiens battus vers leur père, leurs grands yeux plein de larmes, la bouche tremblotante, et vinrent s'accrocher à ses robes comme s'il était leur dernier recours. L'ai sombre d'Elrond frémit et finit par se fissurer quand les premières larmes perlèrent sur leurs joues.

-Glorfindel vous racontera des histoires, ne vous en faites pas, s'inclina-t-il.

-Vraiment ?!

-Ada est le meilleur des adas !

Et ils se resserrent fortement à ses jambes, ne pouvant atteindre son cou. Elrond se baissa à leur hauteur et les prit dans ses bras.

-Tu n'es plus fâché ?, demanda Elrohir.

-Si. Vous ne faites que des bêtises.

-Tu ne nous aime plus alors ?, s'enquit Elladan. Les larmes étaient de retour, sans être factices cette fois-là. Elrond les serra plus fort contre lui.

-Mais si je vous aime. Ou êtes-vous aller chercher cette idée ?

-Tu es fâché, firent les deux jumeaux sur un ton accusateur.

-Je suis fâché car j'ai peur que vous vous faites mal. Et si j'avais laissé le coupe-papier sur le bureau et qu'il était tombé avec les papiers ? Et puis, vous me donnez plus de travail avec tout ça. Je vais devoir retrier ces rapports. Et si je travaille plus, je passe moins de temps avec vous.

Les deux elfings se regardèrent avec sérieux et un message muet passa entre eux. Tournant à nouveau le regard vers leur père, ils clamèrent d'une même voix :

-On ne mettra plus le bazar dans ton bureau, Ada. Promis.

-Voilà qui est bien, se réjouit Elrond, Maintenant, Glorfindel va vous amener à Nana pendant que je m'occupe de ces papiers.

Ils acquiescèrent sans se récrier et allèrent prendre chacun une main de l'ancien Elfe. Glorfindel salua son seigneur et sortit avec les deux elfings.

-Alors, comme cela, les Balrogs sont plumeux ?

Elorhir devint rouge pivoine et se tortilla à cette question. Prenant la défense de son frère, Elladan dit :

-On n'avait rien pour faire les cornes et puis il fallait déguiser Ro'. Alors on a pris des plumes.

- Tu avais un beau casque. Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

Les deux jumeaux semblèrent gênés d'un coup, d'autant plus quand ils se rappelèrent qu'ils l'avaient laissé dans le bureau de leur père et ne pourraient pas aller le ranger sans se faire remarquer.

-Euh…disons que c'est un secret, n'est-ce pas Dan' ?

-Entièrement d'accord, Ro'. Après tout, un casque de cette qualité, il faut le garder pour nous.

-Oh, vraiment ? Je suis déçu. J'allais demander qu'on m'en fasse un à ma mesure.

Les jumeaux regardèrent ailleurs, les joues encore rouges de gêne et le silence revint sur les trois Elfes. Arrivé devant les appartements de son seigneur, Glorfindel toqua. Ce fut Celebrian en personne, passablement énervée, qui vint lui ouvrir.

-Tiens donc, ils sont là, dit-elle en voyant ses fils. Décidant qu'ils avaient déjà reçu assez de réprimandes, Glorfindel expliqua la situation à leur mère. Soupirant, elle leur dit de rentrer et de vite filer au bain sans faire la moindre remarque. Ils obéirent sans rechigner. Même des garnements comme ces deux-là savaient quand s'arrêter.

-Erestor vous cherche, dit alors Celebrian au Tueur de Balrog, Il a l'air très remonté contre vous.

Et, sous un dernier sourire contrit, elle referma la porte. Resté seul dans le couloir, Glorfindel réfléchit à sa dernière phrase. Pourquoi Erestor le cherchait-il?...Le rapport ! Il l'avait complètement oublié. Le seigneur Elfe se dirigea en vitesse vers son bureau, longeant les murs pour éviter de croiser un Erestor en furie. Une fois dans la sécurité de la salle, il sortit encre et plume et se mit au travail. Il avait encore le temps de remplir la mission avant l'échéance donnée.

Alors qu'il trempait une énième fois la plume dans le pot d'encre, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit un peu violemment et un Elfe aux cheveux noirs rentra dans la pièce, le visage coléreux et les yeux aussi acérés que des pointes de flèches.

-Glorfindel !, cria Erestor, Où étiez-vous donc passé ?!

-J'étais en route pour faire le rapport que vous m'avez demandé mais le seigneur Elrond a eu besoin de mes services, répondit innocemment le Tueur de Balrog. Erestor fronça les sourcils, dubitatif, et s'enquit d'une voix à peine plus calme :

-Elrond pourra certifier cela ?

-Je ne mentirai pas, Erestor !, se défendit Glorfindel, finissant dans sa tête qu'il n'était pas téméraire, surtout quand il avait des livres à portée de main en étant aussi à cran contre lui. Erestor soupira et passa une main fine dans ses cheveux.

-Je vais donc attendre, dit-il en prenant place sur un tabouret qui traînait. Glorfindel haussa un sourcil surpris et demanda :

-Quoi donc ?

-Le rapport évidemment. Je ne veux pas risquer que vous disparaissiez encore une fois.

Glorfindel gémit tout bas et reprit son travail. Malheureusement, à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur son parchemin, il se rappelait l'ensevelissement d'Elrohir et il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. La présence d'Erestor, dardant ses yeux sur lui sans discontinuer, ne l'aidait en rien.

-Glorfindel, finit par dire ce dernier, vous n'avancez en rien.

-C'est à cause des fils d'Elrond, maugréa l'ancien Elfe, en même temps qu'un gloussement. Erestor soupira et un petit « Plait-il ? » se fit entendre.

-Demandez à Elrond quand vous irez vérifier que j'ai dit la vérité.

Le visage qu'afficha alors Erestor fit perdre le peu de sang-froid qui restait à Glorfindel. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il éclata d'un rire franc, presque à en tomber de sa chaise. Une veine apparut sur le front du conseiller et il se leva sans mot dire.

Glorfindel ne put pas dire ne pas avoir vu le livre venir mais il n'arriva pas à l'éviter.

* * *

Je me suis bien amusée.^^

Reviews?


End file.
